sundaythe19thfandomcom-20200213-history
Newbie Guide
'The Newbie Guide' This is the newbie guide for S19, I suggest you link this to newbies so they know how to play. The game is made by Pandora Productions on BYOND, and I, Alddous1031, shall be your guide. Now, onwards. Being a Ghost Upon entering the game, you will most likely spawn as a Ghost. This means you cannot do anything but move 'using the ''Arrow keys, '''talk(You can only talk to other ghosts if AllTalk is not on) using the chatbox, and follow living people by clicking the blue bird at the bottom right corner of the game screen. The bottom picture shows what your screen will look like as a ghost. Pro-tip: The follow button allows you to follow a living person until they die, to revert to your own view as a ghost, click the follow button again, and follow yourself. You can still move as a ghost while following someone. 'Joining the Game' Once a round ends you will be able to join by clicking the join button when it appears in the bottom left corner of the screen. Note that most likely the game will freeze before a round starts, this is normal, do not exit the game. The picture to the right will show what the join button looks like and where it's located. Pro-tip: Stay still after you have joined and the round hasn't started yet, you might spawn into saws or pits and die. 'Acquiring and Using Items' Once the round begins, the first thing you need to do is acquire items. To do this, face the item, then click one of the empty slots on the right of the game screen. To use the item, click the filled slot. Note that some items can only be used when facing another player, and some have no uses other than for combining, which will be covered later. Pro-tip: Some items, such as the Dragon Sword of Chaos, have a secondary attack, which is used by right clicking instead of left clicking the item in it's slot. Pro-tip: You can right click or left click an item on the ground to get information about it, such as how much damage it does, how long until you can use it again, etc. 'Now, those are the very basics that you need to begin killing, however, you might want to know more, so if you do, keep reading' 'Advanced Screen Information' This is the S19 window, everything is labelled with numbers, showing you what they do or what they show. 1. This is you! You can tell which limbs you have by looking at yourself. 2. These are the Inventory Slots. To the right of each one is Drop, which drops the current item in the slot in front of you. To the left is Combine, which combines the item in the slot with the item you are currently facing. It will only work if the two items are combinable. 3. This is the Status Box. It shows your current health, and the letters correspond to a status effect, if one of them is lit up, it means that status effect is currently inflicted on you. The first P''' is '''Poisoned, the first B''' is '''Burning, the second P '''is '''Paralyzed, and the second B''' is '''Bleeding. 4. The Grab Button. This grabs whatever is in front of you, including both items and players, you will be able to drag them until they resist. 5. This is the Miscellaneous Game Information. From left to right it shows: The Game Mode, the Map, whether AllTalk(Living people can hear ghosts) is on, and whether KillAll(Can kill team mates) is on. 6. This is the Kill Log. It shows who killed who, and if you click it, it shows you how through the Game Log. 7. This is the Vote Screen. It appears when someone has initiated a vote, and will show who initiated it, and what the vote is for. F2 to agree, F3 to disagree. A tie will be a 'No'. 8. This is the Options Button. Through here, you can access the Options, your Stats, your collected Masks and Achievements, and you can initiate a vote if you have a credit(Acquired by playing 10 games, does not stay when logging off). 9. This is the Online Player Information. It shows how many living players there are, which teams they are on, and how many people are spectating(Ghosts). 10. This is the Timer. When it hits zero, everyone will die. It is normally set to 10 minutes. An exception is Saw, where it will be set to 1-2 minutes, with the timer hitting zero meaning that everyone in the previous room will die. 11. The Game Log. This shows the mode, who joined, who won, and the method of death of someone if you choose. It also shows people logging on and off. 12. The Chat Log. Talk here. Pro-Tip: You can strafe(Move without turning) by holding Ctrl and using the arrow keys. You can also turn without moving by holding Shift and using the arrow keys. And that's really all there is to it, if you want to find out more about other things, check out the links on the bottom(Note: They are all really, really outdated, feel free to update them if you wish): Items: ''All the items and what they do'' Item Combinations:'' All the items made by combining other items and what they do'' Modes:'' All the Game Modes currently in, how they work, and how to win.''